


Love Interruption

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Relationship (sort of), Morning Sex, Protective!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Elle are trying to have some 'Us' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda-sorta a sequel to 'The Broken Hallelujah', a bridge to a longer story which is coming soon.

Elle had forgotten what Virginia was like in late September.

With Spencer's birthday just around the corner, she'd taken some time off and flown in from New Mexico. They hadn't seen each other since he'd left Taos, although they'd burned up the phone lines and chatted online regularly since then. He'd told the others an extremely edited version of what had happened, and while there was surprise and concern, none of them had gone out of their way to caution him. He wondered what Aaron might have said to them once he returned from his ill-fated trip.

She hadn't seen any of her other former co-workers yet, and she was mildly apprehensive about it. She didn't know what they'd think of her sudden re-appearance, or of her status as Reid's unofficial girlfriend. Hotch was the main obstacle, and his opinion she didn't care much for after he'd shown her his ass in her own living room, but she didn't want to make things any more difficult for Spencer than they had to be.

They'd slept in the same bed the night her flight landed. It was a little chilly outside since fall had arrived, and he'd brought down an extra blanket. He'd spooned up against her back in his sleep, his arm draped carelessly over her. The clock on the wall ticked softly.

Spencer woke up first because he needed the bathroom, and he tried not to jostle Elle as he left the bed. He usually started his day with a cup of coffee and a light breakfast. The profiler cupped his palm under the tap, then rinsed his mouth out. He poked his head into the bedroom, smiled at the shape under the covers. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman to wake up to.

"You want something to eat?"

"Mmm. No."

Elle's eyes were still closed, and although she shifted she didn't get up. She needed the john herself, but the bed was too comfortable. Spencer's warmth had lulled her to sleep, and while she hadn't felt him get up, the lack of a body pressed against hers had roused her soon enough. The comforter billowed slightly, and she got up and wandered past him, then closed the bathroom door behind her.

After tending to her ablutions, she looked into the bedroom, but hearing Spencer in the kitchen dealing with breakfast had her padding down the short hallway. She leaned against the doorjamb, watching him start the coffee. His bedhead made her smile.

"I'm not hungry, Spence."

""Coffee might help you wake up," he replied a bit absently. Dishes rattled as he took down a plate, set it down on the table. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"You."

Because with Reid, sometimes you really _did_ have to spell it out. Which she thought was adorable. He had a hell of a libido once he got going, but he needed an overt signal.

He was in the process of getting the eggs out of the fridge when she said it, and he paused for a long second with the carton in his hands. Then he put the styrofoam container back and closed the door. She was still leaned semi-casually in the doorway, and she pushed off from the wooden surface when he reached for her hand. He drew her arm around his waist as they walked back towards the bedroom.

The morning light was stronger as she tugged him towards the bed, and he eased her onto her back before starting in on the buttons of her pajama top. She'd bought new flannel ones for the trip because of the cool weather. The covers were still warm from their bodies. He kept trying to kiss her and undo buttons at the same time, and she finally had to turn her face away because he couldn't do both. He laughed quietly, finally bared her upper torso. The tip of his index finger traced her scar. Her eyes were half-closed, and she threaded her fingers through his hair before pulling his head down to her breasts.

Elle's body and what she liked were familiar to Spencer now, and she squirmed as he tongued her nipples into erect peaks. Breath ghosted over her cleavage as he hovered above her, and she tugged more sharply on his hair when he started to use his teeth. The gentle tugging made her sigh with quiet contentment, and he added his hand to the mix, a teasing touch between her legs.

"Mmm..." She was looking down, watching his mouth work, her breathing quickening when he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit through the soft cloth of her pajama bottoms. "I knew there was a reason I missed you."

He nipped at her, and she squeaked before he made eye contact, reluctantly abandoning what he was doing. "That better not be the _only_ reason you missed me," he said mock seriously. She shook her head quickly, eyes going dark with restrained pleasure. The Spencer she had known before had definitely changed, grown into someone who could reduce her to a pleading mess, fuck her to pieces, just as easily as he could roll onto his back and let her take the reins. Elle tugged until he brought his face up to hers, and they kissed until she actually had to make it stop so that she could take a full breath.

"You've got a lethal mouth, Dr. Reid."

"I've been saving up."

He was mostly hard, she could feel his cock against her thigh, and she reached down and touched him through his cotton pajama pants. "Oh," she said with false surprise, her eyes widening. "Look what I found. Is that for me?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Soencer's eyes slitted when she touched him, and it was almost impossible to believe that it was Elle in his bed. He shifted his hips to give her hand more room, and she started a slow stroke through cloth that had him at full-mast soon enough. His voice was squeezed when he spoke again. "It's _definitely_ for you."

"Then let's take the rest of this off, give it some room to breathe."

Spencer shucked off his shirt, then turned onto his back and worked the pants down his legs and kicked them off. He was fit and strong beneath his clothes, lean muscles the product of a reasonable exercise regimen. He'd never lift weights in the Olympics, but he was no longer the skinny runt he'd been when he was younger.

"You are so handsome."

Elle had stripped off the unbuttoned top, gotten the pants tangled around her ankles. She finally kicked them free, and they briefly resembled a windsock before deflating into a puddle of fabric on the floor. She was no longer self-conscious about the raised flesh under her breast. He smiled at her, boyish and happy. The shadows of the past still lingered in the corners of the apartment, but her presence made _everything_ brighter.

"Come here, beautiful."

She crawled up the length of the bed, unbraided hair falling over her shoulders as her breasts swayed slightly. The sex was good and her made her feel attractive, but there were moments - like now - when she felt something that tightened her throat. She hadn't said 'I love you' since that first inadvertent confession. Neither of them had. They were still easing into things, and he'd had to cajole her into coming here. But this was almost an official 'thing' by now.

He groaned as she took hold of his cock, then settled herself onto him a bit at the time. He grabbed for the sheet with both hands when she moved up and down once, then reached for her hips. She interlocked their fingers, then pressed the backs of his hands to the pillow on either side of his head. His breath rushed from his lungs when she twisted her pelvis in just the right way.

"Let me take care of you, honey," she whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Her breasts flattened against his chest, hard nipples poking into his warm flesh,.

"Elle."

She started a slow grind, and Spencer fisted his hands into the pillow to keep from grabbing for her. He liked her when she was bossy. It made it all the more rewarding when he was the one riding her down into the bed. The springs were making noise. She was flushed, and he was breathing hard. The profiler had never been the type to fantasize in broad daylight, but this was exactly the sort of thing that could make him start.

Elle was imagining him as a satyr, apparently harmless, but relentlessly potent once he got close enough. She ground down against him, mewled over the sound of the bedsprings. He was trying to assist her without using his hands, his hips rocking under her weight. It seemed to be a hundred degrees in the room. There was nothing like morning sex.

She was on the down-stroke when he felt her cunt muscles flutter, and he stared up into that intent expression with a rapt look on his face. "Come on, honey," he said through clenched teeth. He was full to bursting.

Sweat trickled down the center of her back to pool at the base of her spine, and she was gonna...she was gonna...

And then she did. Loudly, and more than once. The orgasms grabbed her with both hands and gave her a rough shake, and she bawled her release as she collapsed on top of Spencer in a twitching heap.

His face was screwed up in an expression that might have convinced someone he was in terrible pain, but Elle clenching around him made him finish with a yell of pure delight. He released the pillow and clutched at her hips, holding her against him as black stars exploded behind his eyes. She was still moving a little, riding out the aftershocks. They were both breathing like a bellows.

" _Now_ do you believe I missed you?"

He laughed, an exhausted sound, and they gradually repositioned their bodies. The noise of the breathing evened out, and he slung an arm around her. She kissed his jawline. "Mmm, salty."

They lay companionably in the afterglow for a while, and Elle had almost drifted off again when Spencer's cell phone buzzed where it sat on top of the dresser. His fingers, which had been playing with the ends of her hair, went still, and he craned his neck to look at the clock. Ten thirty. He flopped back down, lay there in silence. The phone buzzed again, doing a jittery dance across the wooden dresser.

"You should answer it."

Elle's voice was resigned, because she'd promised herself she wouldn't be pissy if Spencer got called into work. Hotch knew she was here. Reid had told her he'd informed the others she was coming into town for his birthday celebration. She wasn't _hugely_ worried, but there was a kernel of slightly defiant concern, and it had Aaron's name on it.

He rolled her over suddenly, put her on her back, and kissed her mouth with lazy thoroughness. She was still quivering a little from her climaxes, and she responded a shade slower. "Make yourself some breakfast," he sad, reluctantly leaving the bed. The mid-morning sun splashed across his bare chest through the window, and her throat did that funny tightening thing again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go on and catch the bad guys, Spence," she said fondly. "Scare the hell out of them with that brain of yours."

He scooped up his phone, looked at the text. He punched in the familiar number, and when the male voice on the other end spoke, he said, "Hotch, it's me. I'll be there as soon as I can. We hadn't gotten out of bed yet."


End file.
